Ben Ten Alien Force: It has to be
by Gallaghergirl1
Summary: Paradox is back, but he's very concerned when he hears that theirs bad tension between Kevin and Gwen. Especially when he jumps forward in time and sees the world in havoc. It's Ben's mission to bring Gwen and Kevin back together. shortish story R


Chapter one: 'A turn for the worst'

"Ben! Take out that drode!" Gwen yelled as she crushed two drodes together. I ran towards the dull grey drode now charging for Gwen and fiddled with the Omnitrix.

"Humungersaur!" I cried before grabbing the drone and throwing it around me and at the back wall. Another three drones charged from a grey steel door and descended haistly for me. I threw punches and kicks at them till each were dented and sparking with electricity on the ground. The omnitrix timed out and I returned to my human form. I turned to watch Gwen and Kevin take the last of the drones.

"Argh!" Kevin shouted, knocking one to the ground then punching in the drone next to him. Gwen created several energy sheilds and climbed up them like stairs before shoot out glowing pink blasts at multiple drones chasing her.

"Kevin!" Gwen shrieked, noticing that a drone had shot him across the room and into the wall where he was lying helplessly on the ground, the steel that he absorbed flaking off. A couple of drones charged for him, ready to finish him however Gwen leaped in front of Kevin and sheilded him from them then blasted each one till they crumbled to floor. I saw Kevins eyes avert upwards to see the action as he mouthed 'woah'.

Silence fell upon the grey room as both Gwen and I ran towards Kevin.

"I'm fine" he grunted as he tried getting up, but Gwen pushed his back down trying to examine his bruises. "I'm fine, Gwen!"

"Hold still" she demanded, tearing material from her skirt to wrap around a large bleeding scratched. The steel doors openned once more but instead of drones chasing after us, Cooper stepped out, focused more on the laptop he carried than us.

"Sorry about that Kevin" he apologised as he reached us. "Maybe I could create a separate training senerio for you and turn down the level a few notches."

Gwen had finally allowed Kevin to stand up and he stepped closer to Cooper.

"What do you mean a 'separate training senerio'? Whats wrong with this one?" he asked intimidativly. Cooper stood back with a frightened look plastered on his face.

" Well, you don't seem to be …improving. Actually your combative ablitlity has decreased quite a bit..a-and well, if I-" he gulped, hiding timidly behind the laptop screen as Kevin leaned in close to him.

"My combat ability is decreasing?" he yelled. Cooped nodded gingerly behind his laptop.

"Dude, it's cool. I'm sure you're just stressed" I reassured with a half smile.

"Stressed?" Kevin roared turning his head from Cooper to me. Gwen stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder kindly. Kevin just shrugged it off grunting in the process.

"Kevin!" Gwen gasped. She looked at him with hurt eyes but Kevin eyes were like stones.

"If it weren't for you and you're glowing 'magic powers'" he accussed shaking his hands in the air, "maybe I wouldn't be so distracted." Gwen's mouth dropped an inch and her eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"Not cool!" I shouted, knowing how much that hurt my cousin since her feelings for Kevin were more than friendly. Kevin just scowled but softened when he watched Gwen race out of the room. I glared at him but he just shrugged and muttered something to himself before turning, shoving Cooper, and leaving the room also. Cooper loosened up once he was gone.

"Maybe I should go see how Gwen is," he said, closing his laptop.

"No," I said staring at the doorway both my friends had escaped into. "I'll do it."

"But I-"

"You just work on a senerio for Kevin for something technical." I wandered out of the training room, down a shot hallway and into an elevator. There I traveled to Coopers basement and out the door to the front lawn. I saw Kevin pull out of the drive way without noticing me, shaking his head gulitly, and rev off down the street. My bike lay waiting by the side of the house along with my helmet. I picked it up and pedelled towards Gwen's house that was only walking distance away.

Five minutes drifted past and I found myself greeting my uncle, Gwen's father, out the front of her house. I raced up the staircase and knocked on Gwen's door. No answer. I jogged back down the staircase and and around the house to the backyard. Gwen sat miserablly on the porch step, her back to me. I silently sat down beside. We said nothing for a while, just admiring the veiw.

"I know he didn't mean it," Gwen finally said but suddenly turned to be with a worried look plastered to her porcelian face. "Or does he?"

"No," I annouced. "He's just defensive."

"Yeah" Gwen smiled half-heartedly looking out at the horizon again. "I shouldn't take it to heart anyway." I got up; knowing my job here was done but turned around again.

"Smoothy at Mr Smoothy's?" I asked. Gwen turned around too and grinned like her usual self.

"Definatly."


End file.
